Tank-type vacuum cleaners are capable of receiving dry materials, such as debris or dirt, as well as liquids. Such vacuum cleaners typically include an air impeller disposed inside an air impeller housing that is in fluid communication with an interior of the tank. The air impeller creates a low-pressure area in the tank for vacuuming the dry and liquid materials. A motor is operatively coupled to the air impeller.
Wet/dry vacuum cleaners are provided in a variety of sizes for different applications. In general, the size of the tank and motor varies depending on the amount of debris and/or liquids to be vacuumed. Accordingly, large-volume tanks and larger motors are provided in vacuum cleaners intended for larger jobs, while small-volume tanks and smaller motors are provided in units intended for use in smaller jobs. Larger units are heavier and harder to carry, and therefore are typically provided on casters to facilitate movement along a generally planar surface. As such, larger units are commonly used to collect debris and/or liquid from floors, the ground, or similar areas. While smaller units have a reduced volume capacity, they are lighter and easier to carry and therefore may be used in areas in which the larger units are unsuitable or difficult to use. For example, smaller units may be used to vacuum flights of stairs, gutters, or other areas that are spaced from the floor or ground or otherwise require the vacuum cleaner to be carried during use.
It is often desirable to use a vacuum cleaner having a collection capacity that generally matches the volume of debris and/or liquid to be vacuumed. Notwithstanding the above-mentioned portability issues, considerations associated with emptying collected debris and/or liquid, maintenance, and cleaning of the vacuum cleaner make it desirable to substantially match the capacity of the vacuum cleaner with the volume of material to be vacuumed. As such, users are inclined to use a smaller vacuum cleaner for smaller volume jobs and a larger vacuum cleaner for larger volume jobs. Unfortunately, a user confronted with both small and larger volume jobs must either attempt to use a single vacuum cleaner in both applications or purchase two or more vacuum cleaners each suited for a particular job.